


Far Reach

by WitchesAndWolfhounds (CatsWithUnicorns)



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsWithUnicorns/pseuds/WitchesAndWolfhounds
Summary: Emily shows off her Far Reach ability, but who will become her poor unfortunate victim?





	Far Reach

Standing in front of the throne while looking at the unconscious form of Delilah, she waited. It wasn't long before the witch awoke, knocking the young Empress back with such force that she landed on her back right beside the painting. Emily pulled herself to her feet after listening to the older woman. She’d watched as she turned to head through the painting not long after with giving her a little speech about how she deserved this. Now lifting a hand to her father’s face, she pulled back at seeing how he suddenly started blinking at her.

“What happened?” he asked, looking a little unsure of everything.

“You’d best sit down, father. I’ll explain everything,” she smiled warmly.

He moved from the throne room with the help of his daughter, who took him into the next room. She sat him down on the settee to give him the full story of how she had taken back her throne.

"I-I can't believe it," he sighed, “that bastard roped you in."

He shook his head, his daughters hand in his as he gave the Mark a good looking over.

"You chose it too remember?” she frowned.

He looked up at her with this. “Em, this changes people in more ways than one.”

She shrugged. “How so, I mean look at the good you did. Are you saying I wouldn’t be able to follow in your footsteps?”

He shook his head, letting her take her hand back now. “I used it for good, yes. But I’m more concerned about how you took your role.”

Emily scowled at him.

He raised a hand to her cheek. “I only want to see you become the Empress your mother thought you would become.”

She rested her hand upon his now, sighing lightly as they both then dropped their hands. “I have, father. I choked out Ramsey, locked him in the safe room for good keeping,” she smiled, also getting a smile from her father. “I cured Dr Hypatia.”

Corvo furrowed his brows at this.

“She was the Crown Killer,” she quickly informed him. “I….”

“Really?” he asked, surprised by this news.

“Yes, father, she was being forced into injecting herself with her own serum. The first being the one that altered her mind,” she explained, pointing to her head.

Corvo shook his head at this. “You have been busy.”

“Not finished yet,” she smirked. “Then it was Kirin Jindosh, grand inventor.”

Corvo nodded at this, not having any idea who the man was.

“Used his electroshock machine against him, I think he intended to use it on Anton,” she shrugged, getting her father butting in again.

“Anton, is he alright?”

“Shush,” she scowled, continuing on. “So now he’s a mumbling idiot, which means no more of those damned clockworks.”

Corvo watched as she rubbed her side at this.

“Clockworks?” he questioned.

She nodded, still massaging her side a little. “Mechanical soldiers that they intended on using to take over the world,” she went on.

Corvo looked to her hand now, wondering if she was alright. “You hurt yourself?”

She looked down at herself with a slight shrug. “Got stabbed with one of them, had to deal with it for a while now.”

“Emily,” he frowned, “if you’re injured let me take a look.”

She brought up a finger. “As I was saying, after I’d dealt with Jindosh. I had to take on a coven, Breanna’s lot. I found a way to deal with her too. Jindosh had some lenses, which one of those witches conveniently left for me to install into the oraculum, thus pulling Breanna from the Void and severing her connection to Delilah.”

Corvo couldn’t do much, but try and take in all she had done.

“Then there was the war in the Dust District,” she explained with a shake of her head. “Knocked out Byrne and Paolo, took them off for shipping. Worked out the combination to the lock of Jindosh’s that was holding Aramis Stilton.”

“Jindosh lock?” Corvo asked again.

“He’d made something to keep Stilton inside. A lock that took me a while to figure out, but I finally did it,” she smiled triumphantly.

Corvo pat her on the shoulder.

“As soon as I passed through the door, I suddenly felt drained. I couldn’t use my powers, but then he came when I called out to Stilton.”

“He?” Corvo asked.

“The Outsider,” she informed him. “He gave me this time piece, something that would help me. I flick the thing open and I could see the past, but it wasn’t until it powered up that made me look on in awe. I was actually in the past, father. Just think how that would have helped.”

“Emily,” he sighed.

She nodded, knowing it wouldn’t work. “Well, I dealt with Stilton, knocked him out with a sleep dart so he wouldn’t witness anything to send him mad again. The Duke came next on the list. I talked with his double and he took his place.”

“Let’s hope Serkonos is better for it,” Corvo thought.

Emily nodded in agreement. “After the Duke was taken away to Addermire, I had a talk with Meagan.”

Corvo gave yet another questioning look.

“The woman that helped me through all this,” she sighed. “Although, it turned out Meagan was in fact Billie Lurk.”

“Billie Lurk,” Corvo growled, “the one who worked with Daud.”

Emily looked to the floor. “The very one,” she nodded.

“What did you do with her?” he asked.

Emily shrugged. “I let her go.”

He rubbed her back soothingly. “That’s my girl. I know what she did, but….”

“You spared Daud. So I thought she may as well live with the guilt of helping in my mother’s death.”

Corvo nodded. “That’s what I would have done. It’s better to let them live with the guilt for the rest of their lives.”

Emily took a deep breath before standing. “Well, we have a lot of cleaning up to do.”

Corvo followed her lead. “This won’t be done in a day, unfortunately.”

Emily headed off to the throne room, looking to the tree roots across her chair. “No, this will take a while.”

xXx

As the days flew by, Emily now found herself at the table with her father and lover, Wyman. She had met her five years ago, the young noblewoman walked in elegantly with another by her side, someone Emily had later found out to be her sister. Wyman and Elizabeth walked over to her, each bowing gracefully to her.

“It is a pleasure to finally meet you, your majesty.” Wyman greeted.

“We cannot express how grateful we are to have received your invitation,” Elizabeth added.

“I am quite glad you both could come, thank you.”

They bowed again before turning to head off to mingle outside, the doors wide open letting in the warm sun as people came and went, each talking with a different person of nobility. From that day, Emily could not forget the look of the woman, skin as fair as hers. Light brown hair. Fringe swept to the side like hers, though the thing that set her off were those bright blue eyes.

Corvo looked up from his paper, smiling slightly as he stole a glance at Emily and Wyman kissing. He quickly averted his gaze again, once the pair had parted. “You’ll have to show me some time,” he spoke up, his eyes on his paper.

“Show you what, father?” Emily asked as she took a bite of her sausage and egg.

“Your powers,” he nodded, “I’d like to see if we share the same things.”

She shook her head. “Mine are slightly different to yours.”

Corvo raised his head in curiosity.

“I have something planned to show you,” she smiled.

xXx

Later that day found Emily on the balcony overlooking the gardens, Wyman and Corvo now heading over to greet her.

"What have you planned to show us today, my love?” Wyman asked with a smile.

Emily pointed down to the gardens, making the pair look over to see what she was looking at.

“I wouldn’t try anything with Sokolov,” Corvo sighed with a shake of his head.

Emily ignored him as she called upon the powers of the Void, feeling the familiar burn of the Mark through her skin. Her body tingling slightly as power coursed through her. Wyman gasped as she noticed a long purple tendril that wrapped around Emily’s arm, to then extend all the way down to the bottle of brandy, as it stood on a nearby table while Sokolov painted his Empress again. Its claws wrapping around it as Emily pulled back sharply to grab it.

"H-How did you?" Wyman asked, with her mouth slightly agape in surprise.

"She's been Marked by the Outsider," Corvo informed her.

Wyman shook her head, stepping back a little from her, which now worried Emily a little.

“Wyman,” Emily called softly, hoping she hadn’t pushed her away altogether.

Her lover shook her head again, trying to take it all in. “The Outsider is real.”

"As real as the stories about him, yes." Corvo nodded.

Wyman blinked in wonder, her eyes falling to Emily's covered hand. "May I see it?" she asked.

Emily nodded as she undid the binding on her hand, revealing the Mark to her lover.

"Does it hurt?" Wyman pondered, rubbing her thumb over it.

Emily shook her head. "It just burns a little, makes it feel like an itch under your skin."

Wyman now moved her fingers lightly across the Mark, as if seeing if anything would happen. The Mark glowed suddenly, making her gasp again.

"It's glowing," she warned her, thinking maybe she’d set it off.

Emily smiled at her as she slipped her hand free to turn it away from her.

“What are you planning?” Wyman asked worriedly, watching as the tendril locked onto the opposite rooftop. “Emily, you can't be serious? What if you fall? Look at how high we are right now.”

Corvo held her back, knowing that his daughter had full trust in her abilities. “She knows what she’s doing, Wyman.” He reassured her.

Wyman scowled up at him as she shoved his arm away from her.

“Trust me, my love.” Emily now reassured her before turning back to suddenly be flung across the rooftops.

Wyman looked fit to drop. "I can't look anymore," she panicked, quickly covering her eyes.

Emily landed gracefully on the other side in a crouch, letting out a soft grunt as she landed.

“I didn’t hear a scream. Am I safe to say that she’s alright?” Wyman asked with her eyes completely covered.

Corvo elbowed her lightly in the side to make her look. “Wyman, she’s waving at you.”

Wyman removed her hands to see Emily standing on the opposite side, a grin on her face, her arm raised as she waved to them before the purple tendril locked on the roof in front of them. Wyman was just about to cover her eyes again, but thought better of it as Emily was flung back her way.

“Shit,” she shrieked, trying to jump back, though Emily quickly took her in tight embrace.

“See, nothing to worry about.” Emily soothed her while pushing back a strand of hair from Wyman’s beautiful face.

Wyman scowled at this. "Don't go scaring me like that.”

Emily looked at her mischievously. "Maybe you'd like to come with me next time?"

Wyman pushed her away. "No way," she glared, quite happy to stay where she was. “I’d rather keep my feet firmly planted on the ground, thank you.”

Corvo chuckled lightly at this before suddenly looking over the edge of the roof as Sokolov yelled out about his drink going missing.

"Where is my brandy!" he snapped.

Emily laughed from above, making Sokolov turn to look up.

"Empress, is this your doing? I don't find it the least bit funny!" he went on, making the three laugh at him. "I want my brandy back!"

“Em,” Corvo sighed as he held out his hand.

Emily bent down to retrieve the bottle, handing it over to her father, letting him take the slack for her.

xXx

As the evening wore on, Emily was once again on the rooftops. This time she was sitting on the edge with one knee raised and her arm resting upon it.

"I thought I'd find you here."

She smiled as she looked to her father. "I like it up here," she shrugged.

"I know you do," he nodded, now joining her. “Where's Wyman?"

Emily looked down, indicating she was below. Said woman was sat peacefully drinking a glass of cool lemonade.

"There's also something else I can do as well," Emily smirked.

Corvo raised a brow, knowing that devilish look of hers. "What have you in mind now?"

She guided her left hand downwards, the claws now finding and latching themselves onto something securely.

Corvo looked a little nervous at this. "Emily?"

She concentrated, quickly pulling up her arm. A scream rang out as Wyman was flung upwards through the air.

"Emily," Corvo panicked, turning to see his daughter now up and on her feet.

Wyman, still screaming, landed right in the awaiting arms of her lover. Her chest rising and falling rapidly, her eyes wide as Emily held her. She was shaking quite badly too.

"By the bloody Outsider, Emily!" she yelled.

Emily smiled at her, watching her now slowly calm again.

"Don't you ever do that again!" she snapped.

Emily couldn't help but laugh a little. "I'm sorry," she apologised, though her face betrayed her.

Wyman looked quite angry with her, but her features suddenly softened a little. "I nearly fucking wet myself," she glared.

Emily held her close. "I promise I won't ever do anything like that to you again.” This time she actually looked like she meant it.

"You'd better not or you'll be buying me a new outfit." Wyman warned, getting a small laugh from Corvo.

"Don't worry we'll get her back," he winked at her.

Emily looked between them, wondering what the pair had planned for her now.

"This won't end with me having to change my clothes will it?" she pondered.

The pair shrugged with devilish smiles. It would seem there would be no getting out of this no matter what.


End file.
